Only Hope
by Evaline101
Summary: Some people believe that love is a fantasy, that its irrelevant. Some people don't even know what love is or that its right there in front of them. Some even believe that they're in love with someone because they want to believe it. But in reality, their not. Well, two people are going through that phase. Let's only hope that they can get though it. Hopefully together. FrancisxLola
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, this is my first fan fiction so, please don't judge me too much. This takes place in "Royal Blood" episode 12, where Lola is trying to get her brother's debt paid. I'm changing a few things about the show. First off, the girls are around 17 to 19 years old because they obviously look much older than 15. Second, Lola has more brothers than just Fredrick. Earlier in the season, she mentioned that two of her brothers died from scarlet fever. So, I'm making them the eldest two of the family then Fredrick, Lola, and three younger brothers. So, basically her family members are gonna be different. Lastly, Lola and Francis do not have sex...yet. Oh and Lola is a virgin. Enjoy and review please.**

**I own absolutely nothing except my own ideas. If it were mine then the show would have gone ENTIRELY differently.**

Lola was frustrated. She was frustrated at her brother and Morris Bisett, the dealer. She was tired of the French Court, tired of being a lady-in-waiting, tired of France, and now tired of Fredrick always getting into gambling trouble and she has to be the one getting him out of it. _Fredrick, of course another money problem_she though. She loves him unconditionally but, she can't keep doing this forever. She felt like she's back at the castle. Going around and around looking or doing things for Mary or others higher than her because they can. Since Colin's death, Lola has been looking for a way out of French Court to avoid the violence as well. So, with no such luck. She only stayed because Mary needed help with her marriage to Francis. But, now she doesn't so, all Lola has to do is find a husband of her own. But, for now she would like to avoid that thought as well. She finally located Morris and told him her offer.

"I'd made some arrangements. I can pay you double the debt, but it'll take a week to assemble the money" She told him. Lola was very anxious of getting out and getting her brother back. She hopes he will accept her off.

"I don't think so." Morris replied in a bored tone and walked away.

Lola was now scared and desperate. If he ignored money that was double the amount Fredrick owed, then how could they get out of there? From the corner of her eye, she felt as though someone was watching her. When she turned around to see who it is, but all she saw was another smaller room full of people over a card table and no one's eyes were on her. _Strange_she thought. She then turned her attention back to Morris.

Morris walked over to a young man over a card table who was winning in a card game.

"Well done. What incredible luck you have." He said happily. He suddenly smashed the man's right hand with a wooden hammer. The young man yelled in pain and shock, he held his hand to stop the pain while two of Morris men dragged him away.

"He's a cheat. Just like your brother". Morris said in a matter of fact tone.

"Was that really necessary?" Lola said in a shocked voice. She couldn't take this place anymore.

"He's lucky I didn't crush both of his hands. It's the penalty of most establishments, but I prefer to be merciful." _He acts as though he's actually a generous man!_Lola though.

"Your brother begged me to spare him that fate. Said your family was wealthy and he'll make it worth my while. I had no idea how worth while till I laid my eyes on you". He replied as he tried to sound romantic to encourage her to take up his own offer.

"Why me? You can't make this off as a demeaning its not good business." Lola tried to argue back. Shes running out of options and feels no way out.

"You're a lady of title. I've taken money from many a noble but none has treated me as an equal. I want to know what it feels like to touch what only they can touch. Do we have a deal?" He said. Lola felt trapped and scared. She only had two options. Give her virginity to a fat dealer and lets her brother go or leave and and let him kills Fredrick. _This is the price of love for my brother. Fredrick better appreciate this!_she thought bitterly. She then made her decision. Just as she was about to reply, a slightly round middle aged man came out and stopped their deal from going any further.

"Pardon me but, I couldn't help but over hear that this lady is to be played for this evening. My benefactor Franz Valculak would like a chance to win her for himself-"

"She's not available, she's with me" Morris interrupted.

"The Vi-count is prepared to wager double her debt on one cut of the card." The man offered back.

"I've already been offered that." Morris challenged back in a confident manner.

"Four time then!" A recognizable voice said behind then round man. When he walked away, there stood Francis. Lola was surprised and speechless that he was here of all places as she stared in awed. A_fter all this time, he's here?_ She thought.

"Surely the owner of this celebration burgundy house is not afraid of a simple wager?" Francis challenged to Morris in his royal, confident voice with no hesitation. Lola recovered and looked back to Morris to see his reaction to his challenge.

"One cut of the card." He finally answered while holding up a finger as he moved to the nearest card table behind him. "Four times the debt plus the girl if I win." He concluded.

As they walked towards the table, Francis shared a look with Lola that said _play along and don't say my name._Lola got the message as she followed him.

"But if I win, the debt is forgiven and the girl is mine." Francis said passionately and seriousness. Morris smirked in understanding. He cut the pile of cards into two piles and drew the first card from one of the piles and flipped it to show he got the red diamond joker card. Francis then flipped his card from the second pile to reveal; in disappointment that he got the simple red four diamond card. He lost the wager.

Morris laughed at his lost. "Too bad, Monsieur Vi-Count."

"Double it again." Francis said quickly and determent. Gasps could be heard behind them from their small audience.

"Eight times the debt you mean?" Morris said in a surprised and disappointed tone as he looked at the young man in front of him.

"And the girl. Though I don't know why you risk it. It's much safer to just take the money." Francis said changelessly offering Morris a way out. It worked, but in a way that he hoped.

"If your gallantry is easily as your lovely inherited money, why not make it _sixteen_times the debt!" Morris deeply challenged. Major gasps could be easily heard all around the room as new faces came to watch the battle.

Lola quickly looked to Francis to say "NO" but Francis, not wanting to give up on her replied "Very well. After you". Morris picked up a card and flipped it over to reveal a noble with a black clover. A very hard card to be by look on his smugged face and disappointed "aww" behind them. But Francis ignored them and focused on the cards that laid on the table. Nervously, he picked up a card from his pile; flipped it over a reveal the king of red hearts. He won the wager. A small round of applause was made as both Lola and Francis released a breath they've been holding in.

"Well played" Was all Morris said in a disappointed voice.

"Luck of the draw." Francis said to reassure the man. "Shall we retire to my room milady?" Francis said to Lola as he led her away from the table to his chambers. Just as they were near the passage, Morris called out to him.

"Wait. You look familiar. Haven't I seen you somewhere before?" Morris looked at Francis suspiciously.

Francis hesitated for a moment before he replied, "I'm told I look like the Dauphin of France; only taller." He quickly led Lola away before Morris could ask any more questions. _I'm safe. For now, at least._

**Well, that's my first chapter. Again, if you're a Mary/Francis fan then please don't bother reviewing. Clearly you can see that I'm a Bash/Mary fan. But, for others who happen to read this, then please review and tell me what you think. Thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks so much for those who reviewed. I'm really glad that I'm not the only Frola fan out there. Forgot to mention that this story is based off of two songs, which is called I Found You by Ag + Silver and Only Hope by Mandy Moore. This is on YouTube if you go on Reign Music (For the first song). **

**I do not own anything beside my own ideas. Enjoy and Review.**

Francis led Lola to his chambers for the night. His temporary room was small but, lighted candles spread all around with a light glow. A small bed covered with blankets and pillow in the center, a little table laid by the bed with a bottle wine on it, and two windows on each side of the room showing that night has approached. Lola and Francis sat on the bed side to side of each other and thought quietly to themselves about the events of the day and how to break the uncomfortable silence. Lola grabbed the wine and stared at it awkwardly. She knows Francis good intentions, but that didn't stop the fact that everyone outside thought they were having their own _fun. _The room didn't make any more better either with the candles and the wine.

Lola decided to break the silence first. "Thank you so much for what you did. To make an enormous wager with nothing based on chance."

Francis was glad Lola spoke first. He didn't really know how to speak with her in a situation like this. "Well, it's safer than fighting our way out." Francis said in a humor tone as Lola handed him the wine bottle.

Lola sighed and looked down. "My brother…" She could no longer find a word to explain Fredrick's condition anymore.

"Seems a little adrift" Francis finished for her. He can tell what's bothering her.

"I traced all over Europe pulling him out of this grape or that, each time worse than the last. But we're all my father has left." Lola finished sadly with a small smile that barely reached her eyes.

When Francis saw her early today, he was quiet surprise she was there. He didn't know Lola that well, even if she is one of Mary's best friends. They don't really talk to each other. And when they did, they were either looking for Mary or trying to stop Mary from being killed. But, from little did he know about her, is that she would only be in a dangerous position if it was very important. He admires her bravery.

"I can understand both sides if you want the truth. I'm familiar with feeling adrift and with being let down by a brother I loved." He said sadly and quietly.

"I'm sorry. Truly I am." Lola said in a sincere voice as Francis took a long drink of the wine he was holding.

"I know they thought they were saving my life, or at least Mary did. Bash has his own reasons." Francis stiffened and took another swing of the wine. 

"I envy you." Lola said. Francis laughed while he was still drinking.

"In what possible way?" He said.

"Well you escaped that hideous court. You're not bound by a duty or politics, you don't have to lie or pretend. You can do what you want. You can set your own course." She said excitedly.

"Well, it's not all correct it's up to be. But, there are things I don't miss; like my mother's meddling for one." Francis joked. He and Lola laughed at that.

"When I left Henry had her locked in the tower, but just as the agnomen came through, but that didn't stop her from stirring up trouble. She tried to get Mary and Bash….." She trailed off. Thinking it's for the best if he didn't hear the rest.

"What?" He looked at her. Asking silently to tell him more.

"You don't want to hear it." Lola said silently. Knowing it will break him if he finds out that his mother is on death road.

"I do. Hearing it makes it real. And it still doesn't feel that way." He still couldn't believe all that's happened to him. Lola looked at him in sadness, not pity. Francis looked away; he didn't want to break down again. Showing weakness to his old lover's best friend or lady-in-waiting. Whichever it is.

"Don't be ashamed of your pain. It does you credit." She tried to convince him. "You have a true heart, it will mend." Lola said passionaly.

"I'll like that very much." He said intensely. He stared at her with hope in his eyes and gratitude. _Maybe I'm not so alone after all_ he thought to himself. Lola looked deep into his. She can see he very much wants to move on. That he's a broken man, wandering all of Paris trying to heal himself. She understands why Mary did this, but doesn't mean that everyone lives happily ever after.

After a moment of starring at one another, Francis broke the moment. "Shall we….shall we find something to keep us occupied, until we fall asleep?" He reached for a pile of cards on the little table in front of them.

"Yes please." Lola smiled at him while Francis shuffled the cards. He smiled at the thought of having a friend in the time of need. Glad the fate has decided to let him know that there's another like him. Lola was glad he was feeling a bit better. But she can't help, but wondered what was going to happen between them tomorrow when she leaves back to the castle. _Between us? There's nothing between us. Is there?_

It was morning. The tower's ever so loud bell woke Lola up confused. She found herself in a very awkward position. She was lying down in the bed with Francis still sleeping next to her. That wasn't all. What really woke her up was that at some point on the night, Francis' arm made its way to Lola's waist and was pulling her to him. Not caring if Francis woke up; which he did, she moved his arm off her waist and quickly sit up.

When she moved his arm, Francis quickly moved it back to him and he too was surprised that he practically _cuddled _with her in his sleep. He didn't mean for that to happen.

"I'm so sorry I must have nodded off." She said trying to make it less uncomfortable. And failing miserably as she refused to meet his eyes.

"Me too. We were talking very late." He said with a small chuckle.

"And the wine." Lola still didn't meet his eyes.

"Yes and the wine." Francis repeated. His heart was starting to beat normally now after that small fright.

"I should go." Lola got up to leave. Wanting nothing more than to return to the castle and Mary and leave this very awkward and inappropriate moment behind her. As she got up, Francis did too. "Thank you for what you did yesterday for me and my brother. It was brave and incredibility gallant." He looked at her, not wanting her leave so quickly despite what just happened. He can already feel the loneness crawling back to him. "And I'm so sorry to impose on you." Lola finished.

"It was in no position. Truly, it was nice to spend time with someone who I….. didn't have to hide from." He trailed of as her stared at her.

"I'm sorry you don't want to hear this." Francis said mostly to himself as he looked away. Thinking Lola wants to leave him now like all the others. But, she didn't.

"Yes I do. Please finish." Lola can see that there's still something bothering him. She was just glad that at least he decided to talk about his problems than keep it under lock and key.

"To anyone else, I'm a young who has everything—money, freedom, a world to explore at my leisure. But when I think of all that, I only feel… emptiness." He trailed off. But then he regained his composure. "Pathetic isn't it?" He said with a small chuckle.

"Well, I hope not. Because I feel exactly the same." Lola replied. Francis stared at her with wide eyes. He couldn't believe that she said that. He couldn't help but, notice how she glowed with the sun. But, it was her eyes that enchanted him.

Lola smiled softly at him. "We're a pathetic pair aren't we?" They both let out a small chuckle. Her eyes were neither sky blue nor sea blue. But, they were beautiful to him. _Royal Blue? No…Pure Blue_ He thought to himself. He was leaning in towards her, but suddenly stopped himself. Having got caught up in the moment. Lola noticed this and tried to focus on the conversation.

"Look, I know things are bad now but, all things have their time. You'll soon move on with someone else, start a family and you'll be happy. I know it." Lola said passionaly. If anyone deserves a happily ever after, it's him.

_I can only hope I find that one special person though_. Francis thought with a faraway look in his eyes. They soon both broke the eye contact and Lola decided to help Francis pack up.

Lola led the way out of the room with Francis behind her and some employers helping carry his trunks out for his departure. Lola turned around to face him as they were near the entrance.

"Well, I suppose this is goodbye." She looked at him not knowing whether she should hug him or not. Her thoughts quickly vanished as Francis hugged her first. "Good luck on your travels." Lola said in a quiet voice. "And you back at French Court." Francis said back. "Don't remind me." She said back with a laugh as they pulled away. Lola took a step back, looked up and smiled at him. Then, she turned and walked away. As she walked out, behind her; Francis's smile fade.

Soon, Lola met up with Fredrick to discuss with him serious matters. She told him straight up of how disappointed she is with him. Since the war with England, Lola's family has been struggling at Scotland; trying to calm their people, her father fighting so near to England, sending their soldiers from their estate to the army, and their harvest. And now her brother's gambling. Even though he's her half brother, she doesn't want anything to happen to him. Lost with her thoughts, she didn't notice that she was outside about to board the carriage that was to take her back to French Court. Neither did she notice that Morris was walking towards her.

"Heading back to French Court? I mean you no trouble, just wanted to ask you a small favor." He reached into his pocket and pulled out gold coin and handed it to Lola. "When the Queen is lead out to the executioner's block, throw that at her for me. Tell her to try to buy her way out of this one."

"What are you talking about?" Lola said quickly.

"Oh, haven't you heard? There was a trail. She was found guilty of adultery; it's treason. The king plans to behead within the week. And I for one welcome the end of her Medici money and the rotting of France. Oh, bring that coin back with her blood on it, and I'll give you a fortune in house credit." Morris laughed as he walked away.

Lola was shocked. She suspected Catherine to die, but not as fast as the week. _Guess the Henry is very eager. _She thought. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Francis exiting the whore house and walking towards his horse. She debated whether or not to tell him the news. Lola hates Catherine, but her sons are her friends. She killed Colin, but helped stopped the Italians from taking their virtues. She then saw Charles and little Henry's faces in her mind. They're both too young to be motherless. Not to mention, they're no longer Henry's successors either. Lola remembered that she was about little Henry's age when she lost her mother too. She finally made up her mind when she saw Francis leading his horse away by the reins. She ran to him, yelling his name.

Francis heard his name being called out, so he stopped and looked over his shoulder. He saw Lola desperately running to him. Believing her to be chased, he took out his sword from its sheath and ran to meet her half way. When she reached him, grasping for breath, she blurted all out. Everything that Catherine has done since he left court. And finally, she told him what Morris told her moments before. Francis stood still for a few moments while breathing very slow and deep. And finally, he spoke.

"I understand why you didn't tell me before. I probably wouldn't have taken it well." He said reassuringly. Lola nodded.

"I had no attention to ever returning to my father's court again, but if I don't; then I'll be letting him murder my mother."

**Well, there's chapter two. Sorry it took so long. Between school and Swim season, it's hard to make time for it. Luckily, my season ends this week, so I will be able to update more. Please Follow & Review please. **


End file.
